


Claimed by Death

by Coffeetailor



Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal, Cum Inflation, Duo is shinigami, M/M, Macro/Micro, duo and heero are married, thar be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeetailor/pseuds/Coffeetailor
Summary: At the end of his life, Heero is ready for Death to come and claim him. And claim him he does.Note: Technically involves character death, but the whole fic is his soul and Shinigami, so he's not exactly gone.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: Short and Dirty Gundam Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Claimed by Death

When Heero Yuy closed his eyes and sighed out his last breath, he had no regrets. The last of the pilots to go, he'd lasted five years past his husband's passing, and sixty years past the end of the war. He and Duo had been godfathers to Relena's children, favorite uncles to Wufei's daughters (a fitting five in total) and Quatre and Trowa's twins. They'd never raised any of their own, but Duo's involvement with the foster system had meant their home had rarely been empty. It'd been a good life, he was satisfied. And he looked forward to seeing Duo again. If there was an after-life worth having, and he'd earned a place there, then Duo would be waiting for him.

He floated in a dim glow for a while, barely aware. Heero wasn't sure for how long. It could have been an instance, it could have been years. There was nothing for him to reference. No change in light, no sound, just a bath-like warmth he drifted inside. Then stars began to form in the distance, and his eyes opened. Heero watched the grey shift and change around him, the glow fading to the darkness of space until he floated among stars. When was the last time he'd done a space walk? Forty? Duo'd suggested it, a stroll out on the outer surface of one of Howard's ships. The memory brought a smile to his lips, as did the feeling of being watched. The familiar feeling.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he said into the void, instinctively leaning back into the waiting embrace. Even if the hands he fell back into were a surprise.

"Sorry, I was held up," Duo said softly, cupping his fingers around his husband and drawing him closer. He looked down at him, meeting that expression of wonder on Heero's face. "Surprise."

Heero looked him over, taking in the robes so dark they blended in with the void around them. Maybe they were made of the same thing. Duo's hair was down, drifting around them and free of the silver that'd snuck in among the strands when he'd been in his sixties. His face a youthful picture, right out of their wedding photos. A scythe floated nearby. And he held Heero in the palms of his hands.

"Not the one I expected," Heero said after a moment. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Afraid not. You're dead, blue eyes," Duo said, shaking his head. He touched a finger to his husband's cheek. "There's a lot to tell you. But just let me look at you for a bit first. It's been a while." The giant smiled. "I've missed you."

Heero leaned into the touch, cupping his hand against that finger. This was strange, but... well, he'd never really died before. Maybe this was normal. "I have missed you too."

Looming over him, Duo smiled and the stars around them seemed to be just that much brighter. It'd only been a few years in the grand scheme of their partnership and marriage, and it felt like forever since he'd gotten to see that smile on anything other than a screen. And a thought struck him, worrying at the back of his mind. "Do you keep souls, or merely guide them?" he asked out of the blue. With the scythe floating nearby, he had no doubt that Duo hadn't been just using the name of death during their youth. And that was why he was here to meet Heero.

"You're too clever for your own good, Heero," Duo said with a little sigh. "Got it in one. No giant underworld palace of souls for me, I'm afraid. But I had to come personally. I couldn't miss seeing you again."

Heero's eyes sharpened and his jaw set as he took in that news. And whole-sale rejected it. "No."

Duo blinked down at him. "What?"

"No. I'm not losing you again," Heero said firmly, making up his mind. Maybe this _was_ the way that things went in the after life, especially if you fell in love with the god of death, but he'd never been very good at simply accepting things they way they were. And frankly, neither had Duo.

"Ro, I don't just get to decide to keep human souls around," the giant god said, lifting his mortal husband up to eye level. "Believe me, I've tried a couple times through the years. They always drift away before long because there's nothing to tie them here."

"Then _give_ me something to tie me," the former soldier said firmly. He folded his arms over his chest, staring at him in challenge. No matter that Duo was death, or that his form here rivaled that of a gundam in size. He'd never failed to meet Duo's eyes before. "Something to tie me to _you._ I am not leaving your side again. Ever."

Duo swallowed as that determination really sank in. Heero was stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good. But things usually seemed to turn out for the best when he got his way. And in a place like this, words had power. And Heero was using some pretty direct ones.

"Heero, you've gotta be sure about what you're talking about if you're going to stay things like that here," the god said slowly, looking at him. The last thing he wanted was for Heero to doom himself to a forever he didn't want to linger in. "Words have power here."

But Heero, being Heero, wasn't budging. He watched the way Duo floated in this void. Watched and noted how he didn't seem to be actively controlling it. Much more like he was moving without gravity and not really flying. Meaning there was nothing to keep him from doing the same thing. He stood up and pushed off against Duo's palms to throw himself up to his face, using both hands to catch himself against the startled giant's nose, where he could stare directly into those big eyes.

"I lost you five years ago. I am not leaving your side again. And I am not going to let you send me away," he said slowly and deliberately, glaring at him. "I don't care what I have to do to make this work, but I'm going to do it."

Duo swallowed, having to almost cross his eyes in order to focus on his determined husband. There wasn't an inch to argue with the other man, and he wasn't sure he had the heart to try it. His heart ached and he cupped a hand behind Heero's back to bring him against his lips for a kiss. "Alright, Heero. Gods, I love you."

He felt the other man squirming against his lips and had to resist the urge to laugh, nuzzling him fondly with another kiss before drawing back to look at him.

"Okay, well if you're going to stay, you're coming to have to become a bit like me, and that starts with filling you with my essence," he said, gently letting go of Heero to let him float in the void in front of him.

Heero choked and his cheeks burned as he stared at the god. "Your... essence."

Whatever he was thinking, human imagination had always had an effect on the form Duo wore when he came to collect them. And Heero's imagination was going into overdrive as he tried to figure out what he meant. And the only picture he could come up with? Involved the god's robes abruptly splitting down the front to bare the body he'd known so well. And even if the sight of how... _big_ everything was wasn't enough to make Heero balk.

Before Duo could do much more than squeak in surprise, he shot towards him and what he assumed would be the source of that 'essence.'

"Fuck," the god gasped as Heero grabbed onto his cock without warning, purple eyes staring wide down at him. "H-Heero?"

"You can't hurt me," Heero said, looking up at him, so certain. "I'm already dead."

Don't be so certain about that, he waited to say. But fuck if he could get the words out when Heero wrapped his arms around his rapidly hardening cock. That hadn't been what he'd meant either. Not this time. No matter if he'd jokingly called it that back then. But oh fuck. "Ah... You're crazy, Ro."

"Shut up and take me," Heero said firmly before his face softened, just rolling with the differences as he kissed the tip. It would just be a matter of relearning how to handle this. He'd already learned once, hadn't he? "Fill me."

And Duo thought he'd heard and seen Heero at his sexiest already. Then he went and said something like that.

"Damn Heero, always knew you were sexy enough to wake the dead." Duo licked his lips and wrapped a hand around the little soul and his cock, pressing Heero against him. "Didn't know you'd take it so literally."

"Why not?" Heero asked, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. "l've already had experience with you:

The god couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his lips. Who would have known that head leave such an influence on Heero. Then again, they'd been married for a long time. "Well technically l im not dead, blue eyes." He robbed the side of his finger gently along Heero's cheek before lightly pressing his face against the head of his cock. "Gods you're pretty."

"You're the beautiful one," Heero mumbled before turning his attention to the activity at hand. He'd had a lot of experience with Duo's body during their marriage, but never like this. Never with a giant version of the other pilot. What could have prepared him? But on the other hand, it was n't their first time running into a new experience blind. And climbing his husband's cock was much less dangerous

than the missions they'd pulled through together.

For Duo, he couldn't take his eyes off of Heero, his mouth running dry. Fuck, how had he gotten so lucky? Duo swallowed and rocked his hips slowly, feeling Heero moving against him, feeling the stiffness of his cock pressed against him. In this between world, it didn't matter that they were such different sizes. He could feel everything Heero did. And damn if it didn't make him as hard as all fuck.

"Gonna get you good and hot before I take you," he said, voice dipping lower with arousal. "We've got a couple years apart to make up for."

"Plenty of time later," Heero said with a shudder. God of death or not, Duo wasn't in any way cold against him. He thrust his hips against the giant shaft, squirming his way up towards the thick head, eager to bind himself to the god.

"Fuck, I've created a monster haven't I?" Duo asked with a breathy laugh. He pinned Heero against him again, keeping him from moving before lifting him up and off of his cock. "Okay, but we're still gonna do this right. I'm not gonna just jam it into you, Ro."

Bringing him up to his lips for another full faced kiss, Duo nudged the other man's legs apart and slowly rocked a finger into him, oil easing the way. Where that oil had come from wasn't clear, but neither was Heero's ability to think as the finger pushed in. It was already thicker than Duo's cock had been when they'd both been to scale, and that had already been more than enough to satisfy him during their marriage.

"Even if I can't hurt you, I'm going to treat you right," Duo said, watching him intently as he slowly worked that ass open, licking his lips at the way Heero squirmed and panted in his grasp. "Get you nice and stretched, then I'll fill you up. Just like you wanted. Come all deep inside, pour my seed into you. Make you mine forever."

So maybe it wasn't the traditional way to bind a willing human soul to service (unless your name happened to be Zeus, but he was, well, Zeus. Biggest horn dog in the universe), but it would work, all because Heero wanted it to work so much. Duo could feel that yearning and determination, and the certainty that this was the way to go about it.

The god snickered. "Like a second wedding night, isn't it?"

"I don't remember any giants the first time," Heero murmured, gasping when said giant's finger crooked and pressed against his prostate. Or whatever his spirit's equivalent of it was.

"Can't do much about that right now," Duo said, bending his head to kiss Heero's chest. "Was pretty tall for the others too. I'll explain that later. Don't wanna ruin the mood."

As if anything could, as he slowly finger fucked the former pilot, pressing in a second finger, and then a third. Heero didn't know how they fit, but he wasn't sure on which way was up just then either. He knew the deep burn of Duo's touch as he was opened up, the softness of his lips as the god brushed kisses all over his skin, and the other's voice as he whispered against his skin.

"Almost ready," Duo said, voice low in a purr. "Going to have to hold onto you good so I don't just push you away, pull you down over my cock. Think you'll be able to even move on your own, Ro?"

"Didn't- ah- didn't think that far ahead," Heero gasped as those fingers spread apart, opening his ass up more. From the look of the god's cock, it was a good thing too. While it didn't seem likely that real physics would really be in action here, he didn't know. He didn't know much about this place, but would have plenty of time to learn.

Duo snickered, his tongue flicking between his husband's legs to lick up the length of Heero's cock. "Hm, must have rubbed off on you more than I thought." He curled his fingers and just drank in the cry Heero let out with pride before pulling his fingers free. "Alright, I think you're ready." Guiding Heero's legs to bend up and spread, he brought him back to the tip of his cock. "Now just relax for me, let me into that gorgeous body."

Heero looked down between his legs to the giant cock head coming for him and swallowed, but was unable to deny the way it made his erection grow just that much harder. He'd learned every inch of Duo's body before. Now, there were a lot more inches. He gave Duo a nod, his toes curling in anticipation. And then it was pressed up against his ass, hot and slick. It didn't seem like it could even possibly fit inside, but he trusted Duo. And fuck it, he wanted this. He _would_ take that thing inside him.

The death god curled his fingers around Heero, holding his legs apart and keeping him in place as he kept pressing, violet eyes locked on the man in his grasp. And then it happened, that tight ring of muscle stretching under the pressure bit by bit, opening up. Duo held his breath and kept going, tongue running over his lips. Inch by inch, his tip sunk in, making Heero gasp and arch. And they hadn't even gotten the whole head in yet.

"That's it, you're taking it so good," Duo purred, nudging those legs further apart to get a better view. Even in their most adventurous games as a married couple, they'd never gotten anywhere close to this. Then again, mortal humans couldn't do anything like this either. But Heero was a spirit. And his limits were only controlled by his own ability to believe. "Almost there..." Grinning down at him, he rocked forward just a bit and pushed Heero over the widest part of the head. The rest was all but sucked in as Heero cried out, echoed by Duo's moan. "Fuck, Ro, you're so fucking tight... Just look, you can already see me."

Heero stared up at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed, before slowly looking down as Duo rubbed a finger over his stomach. And the human just stared harder, because his normally flat stomach was bulging outward, pressed out from the size of Duo's cock inside him. And they'd only just stared.

"How..." he panted, before Duo's playful little grinding inside him drew out a moan instead. "Ah..."

"Lovely thing about human imagination, Heero. It can do a lot of things, including shape how bodies work in the afterworld," Duo said, just slowly moving Heero, savoring that oh so tight grip around his tip. But he wanted more. So much more. "Just like I bet you're picturing how things will look and feel once you're stretched over my whole cock, aren't you?"

Heero's deep blush was answer enough. If he hadn't been before, he certainly was _now_. If he hadn't already known what Duo was, he would have thought the man an incubus instead.

And he would have given it to him anyway.

"Let's see how accurate you were," the god purred, and he began to draw Heero down further, moving slowly and watching the way his cock vanished inside him, only to bulge out obscenely through his stomach. Heero didn't get a chance to answer him either, rendered immediately wordless as he groaned and gasped. "Damn you're pretty."

Duo had to pause halfway to keep from just coming right away, his cock pulsing warningly inside the tiny human soul. He let him go, summoning a giant mound of cushions to lay back against, panting for breath even if he'd never needed to breathe. Heero still managed to steal his breath away.

"Hell, you're gonna make me finish way too soon like this," he confessed, looking down at him. Heero, of course, was still held firmly over his cock, even without a hand keeping him there. And looked too dazed to understand much at the moment. "Too hot for my own good. Got an idea though." Closing his eyes for a moment, Duo drew a circle around the base of his own cock, a snug gold ring appearing there. "There, that'll do it. Don't want to fill you too full too soon." Because he could keep going if he came, but didn't want to overload Heero. Yet. And if Heero came, well, that was fine too. They could keep going until his pretty husband said to stop.

Licking his lips, Duo took hold of him again and pulled him down again, groaning low. Their sex life had never disappointed before, but this... damn. This was something different. He rubbed a finger over the shape of his tip in that bulge, feeling the touch and shivering in lust at the thought.

"Going to pull you down the rest of the way, so hold on tight," Duo warned, as if Heero needed to hold on. He wasn't going anywhere but further onto his cock. The god's eyes flashed before he pulled down and thrust up in the same motion to bury the last of his cock in that tight body, Heero's ass finally pressing against him even as his soldier screamed and came without warning, release splashing against that bulge. And Duo just held him there for a moment, his head spinning with pleasure, at the feeling of that amazing tight heat around his cock, at the sight of his husband stretched and stuffed, at the anticipation of even more coming. He was going to fuck and fill this man until he couldn't fit another drop. Then he was going to help empty him out and do it all over again. “Fuck, Heero...”

The impaled soldier gasped for breath, his legs shaking as his body fought to adjust. But there wasn’t any easy adjusting to having a cock bigger than the rest of his body forced into his ass, stretching him around it. Every tiny movement Duo made, Heero felt it all through his body, making his hips jerk. Or, at least, try to jerk. He couldn’t move them at all, not without help. His arms hugged that bulge as he dragged his eyes up to the giant watching him from above. “M-move...”

“You sure you’re ready?” Duo asked, the muscles in his thighs tensing and giving away just how much he wanted to. Needed to.

“Don’t care,” Heero groaned, shaking his head. “Just move. _Please._ ”

The god shuddered at the need heavy in his human husband’s voice, unable to say no to that sound. He never had been able to, never wanted to learn how to be. For Heero to show that weakness to him and beg... He wouldn’t do anything but reward him with whatever he asked.

“You got it, blue eyes.” Holding onto him, Duo slowly began to rock into his hand, and the tiny man held in it, groaning with that amazingly tight friction he was treated to. He watched that bulge moving, and the way Heero’s face changed as he took him. Beautiful. He’d been a lucky, lucky god to find someone like Heero and then get to keep him for good. Licking his lips, he drew Heero up until only that wide head was inside him again before dragging him back down all the way, and then repeating it. Every time he pulled the other man those last few inches, Heero let out a desperate little cry that made Duo’s cock twitch in the grasp of the cock ring.

He could only stay going slow for so long before Duo _had_ to speed up, thrusting into his hand-held lover a bit faster every time, Heero's cries growing louder as he did. Duo's only regret was not being able to kiss him while he fucked him, but that could be solved later. Right now, it was much easier to just focus on the sounds Heero made, and the tight heat of his ass around Duo's cock.

For Heero, there was no other world past Duo inside of him. That impossibly huge organ thrusting into him, stretching him more than any living body could accept, and yet still delivering pleasure like he'd never experienced before. If this was what it could be like any time now, then he was never going to go far from his side again, even if it was an option. He arched up as Duo thrust faster, arms wrapped around the moving bulge that cock made in his stomach. What would it even be like when he _came?_ He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Another of those deep thrusts made Heero see stars as he came without warning, somehow managing to clench around Duo no matter how much the god was stretching him already. He let out another gasp as that cock twitched inside of him in response, Duo groaning above him. But that ring kept the god from coming, those thrusts slowing down.

"No," Heero hissed, trying to jerk his hips even as his head spun and his legs shook. "Keep going."

"You're sure?" Duo asked, breathless. Heero could hear the need in that voice, how much Duo wanted to keep thrusting.

And he wanted him too as well. "Yes. Until you finish," he gasped, crying out as he was rewarded with another hard thrust. Just like he wanted. "Ah!"

"Heero, you're fucking amazing," the god praised as he sped up again, burying his cock as deeply as he could with every thrust. Stretching and filling the human soul, just like Heero asked. And he slowly let the ring around his cock fade away the way it'd come. He was going to fill him so full... "Not gonna be much longer..."

Heero didn't have any answer for that except for his moans and gasps, body sensitive after climax and still being used so thoroughly. He'd have needed time to recover if he'd been alive, but like this... he was already getting hard again. Or had he just never gone soft? He didn't know, didn't care. Not with Duo fucking him like this.

The god shifted his grip to rock a finger over Heero's cock, teasing it with every thrust, making sure his husband was ready to come again when he did. And with every slap of that small ass against the base of his cock, Duo was closer and closer, cock pulsing hot and eager inside Heero. He panted for breath, violet eyes glowing and fixed on the other before drawing back and slamming Heero over his cock one last time with a shout. "Heero!"

Duo's climax was like a tidal wave inside Heero. He arched up with eyes wide as the god emptied into him, thick cum pumping so deep from that cock. He could feel the way his stomach swelled even more, softening the shape of Duo's shaft as Heero shook. And still the god kept coming.

"Fuck..." Duo moaned, holding tight to the other man to keep him from being pushed back up the length of his cock, licking his lips at the sight. He didn't relax his grip until his orgasm rolled to a stop, only then slowly drawing Heero up and off with a wet little pop. He cradled the soul in his hands, lifting him up to brush his lips over that still-rounded stomach, taking pride in being the one responsible for it, along with Heero's well-fucked daze. Nudging his legs apart, he used his tongue to lick those strong thighs clean, purring as the other man shuddered, and then gasped when Duo shifted to lick over his cock instead. He wouldn't be done until Heero had come again.

Not that it took long after that, a fresh splash of salt on his tongue, the arching of that tired form, and a delicious little moan telling him all he needed to know before Duo drew back to kiss Heero's chest.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he murmured against his skin. Kissing that stomach again, he willed his seed trapped inside to carry the real 'essence' Heero needed to take in, soaking him in it from the inside. Laying his claim to this willing soul. A flicker of violet pulsed behind Heero's eyes as the claim settled in and Duo smiled. "Gonna keep you forever now, you know that? You'll be mine."

"Thought that was always the plan," came the exhausted murmur as Heero looked up at him, satisfaction radiating from every inch. "Hn. Mission accepted."

Snickering, Duo grinned back. Some things never changed. "Damn right, but now I actually get to do it," he said before giving him another nuzzle. A flex of will drew his robes around him again and he tucked his newly immortal husband into them, cradled against his chest. "I'll have to show you all the ropes, but I think we could both use a bath and a nap first."

Heero curled his fingers around a bit of the black cloth, leaning close. Who would have thought that Shinigami would be so warm. "Agreed." He peered up at him, eyes narrowed. "And you'll explain why you're huge."

"I will, after you're rested," Duo promised, cupping a hand over him. "Now sleep, Ro. It's a long journey. I'll wake you when we get there."

Satisfied with the promise, Heero nodded and closed his eyes, knowing this time he'd open them again. Duo had never broken his word to him before, and he doubted he would be starting now.


End file.
